Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue, and the discovery of her younger half-sister Paige. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and is the mother of their children, P.J., Parker, and Paris Halliwell. She was once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Psychic Reflection and Dream Precognition Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror, and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". History Early History Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1975 to the Warren witch Patty Halliwell and the mortal Victor Bennett. On March 24th, 1975, Phoebe's birth power of premonition manifested itself through her mother while still in the womb, granting Patty a vision of the future. Following this event, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Sometime after she was born, her maternal grandmother, Penny, bound her powers and erased all her magic-related memories, along with her sisters' powers and memories, in order to keep her safe from the warlock Nicholas, who was promised their powers in a pact. Unfortunately for her, almost three years after her birth, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. As a result, Phoebe never really knew her mother, and this loss ultimately had a significant impact on her and her sisters' lives to the extent that she once confessed that if she had one wish to be granted, she would ask for time alone with her mother. At the age of ten, Phoebe was transported to the year 2002 by a spell cast by her future self, where she met two older versions of herself as well as those of her sisters Piper and Paige. She was taken to the Heavens by her Whitelighter, Leo, for safety. After she helped her older-self listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Grams quickly erased her memory of the time travel. Teen Years Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent in her teenage years by causing trouble around school and even engaging in shoplifting. This change of character was often credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her, which led to to dedicate herself to rebellion out of spite. However, Piper believed her acting out was due to her unhappiness over her lack of a true mother. She was given the nickname "Freebie" in high school after making out with her old boyfriend in the principal's office. Charmed Life Later Life Phoebe is married to Coop, and is the mother of three daughters, Prue, Parker, and Paris Halliwell. Before Fated Prior to Fated started, Phoebe was living in the Halliwell-Coop Manor which she owns with her husband, Coop. She works full-time at the Bay Mirror as an advice columnist. She is also the author of her own book, which she affectionately titled, "Finding Love", and was inspired by her husband. She has also retired from her life as a Charmed One, and no longer fights demons unless her daughters or family needs her help. Physical Appearance Phoebe is an attractive young woman with a small, slim, athletically toned build. She is also rather short and is the shortest of her sisters, but also the most athletic. She has brown hair that has been cut and dyed into many different styles over the years, but most recently, has been cut to shoulder-length and has naturally light brown waves. She is very fashionable, and wears the latest trends and fads. She has a fondness for ethnic clothing with natural tones, but also a splash of color. As far as makeup goes, she wears dark eyeliner, light eyeshadows, with heavy blush paired with a nude or light pink lip. Personality Powers and Abilties Relationships Coop Notes and Trivia * She was the first sister to write a spell in the Book of Shadows, and the first too accept her wiccan heritage. * She is the author of some of the most powerful spells that the Charmed Ones possess and have cast. * Her favorite fairytale is Cinderella. * She has been married the most out of the four sisters. ** First to Cole Turner, then a short-lived one to Dex Lawson, and finally, to her soulmate Coop. * Phoebe has been arrested in the past (1970s), Charmed-present (2000s), and an alternate version of the future. Appearances in Fated Season One Gallery See Also * Phoebe and Coop's House Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witch Category:Parents